wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seethrough
I’ll work on this at some point. Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck and check for other errors myself. myself. By Sab, adopted by Morpho. Seethrough currently lives in Jade City, a part of The Morphoverse. Appearance “I did love dragons of all kinds, and of all looks. I loved the clay-colored scales of a MudWing, even when others say they look horrendous. I used to love Preystriker’s disfigured scales as well.” —— Seethrough looks like most other dragons of her tribe, with her thick build and strong, small wings. Just like many others, her scales are a shiny, ebony black; and she makes an effort to keep them clean and healthy. And like some others, she has black-purple wings with silver scales on them. Her underbelly is black with tints of purple, although it isn't obvious. Althought this is quite common in her tribe, all her spikes and claws are golden. Not bright like gold ingots or the sun — just a faded shade of gold, something that seems aesthetic with the color black. And as a small fashion thing, Seethrough likes to wear a gold hoop earring (seen on her left ear). Her eyes are ebony black, and seem like holes where her eyes should be. Her voice is that of a natural hunter, sleek yet soft and careful. Personality “I like everything I could do. Reading is great, but there are things that were once enjoyable.” —— So what kind of dragon is Seethrough? She’s an overall fierce yet mourning dragon, her sadness seeping into her life in all corners. She is often reminded of her lover’s death. She isn’t sad as an overall person, but she just misses her lover deeply. Seethrough strives to gain happiness and normality, but her grief sometimes hinders such chances. Seethrough writes to calm herself down, but it doesn’t work all the time. So she tries to stay strong, sometimes ending up too sour and fierce towards others. She is not broken, but is willing to fight against her weaknesses. She likes keeping things in order and in control. This stems down from her feeling of being unable to fix the past. As a result, Seethrough isn’t best leader, mainly because she yells and sounds bossy. The dragon doesn’t mean any harm towards anyone at all — she’s just trying to stay strong, although she’s getting better at finding ways to remain calm. Most of all, she loves making new friends despite her initial attitude. Socializing is fun for her, although she gets nervous here and there. It’s hard, but worth it. She likes interests such as writing, biology, math, and exploration. She is also known to dislike and mistrust SkyWings, as one of their members killed her lover. Seethrough doesn’t judge dragons based on looks. She fully accepts strange-looking, disfigured, and ugly dragons, and celebrates their uniqueness. She doesn’t understand why dragons judge others on looks alone, and tries to look past appearance to personality. However, she is quick to judge any sort of ugliness she sees on the inside, and takes a while to get rid of prejudices from seeing someone’s bad thoughts, especially about her. She used to be more joyful about the world, but has become more resentful after Preystriker’s death. Biography Mindreading Powers Seethrough’s mindreading is just like any other, but her emotions have caused them to take a dark turn. Ever since witnessing her lover getting killed, her mindreading turned against her just a little. Sometimes the thoughts inside dragons’ heads get twisted, making her think they’re nasty opinions about her. And sometimes, they sometimes distort the accuracy and truth of the thoughts. The thoughts become inaccurate and negative whenever she feels upset. This stems from her minor insecurity and sadness. As a result, she usually has to stay bright. Relationships Canon Preystriker No one cared about him as much as Seethrough. Before he had died, he was a scarred, black NightWing with frostbreath scars on tail; and his scales seemed to be cracked. Although he was not a pretty NightWing, she found him to be funny and quite comforting. Preystriker might have been dumb, but she loved the courageous look in his yellow eyes. She was saddened by his unfortunate death due a loose firescales SkyWing. She would avenge her lover, but she found herself too humble to do so. Seethrough knew that she would have to move on. Despite this, she found herself disliking SkyWings. Roleplays Fractal SOON Gallery Aye2.jpeg|By Sassy the Beagle; edited by Sab! SeethroughPony.png|MLP Seethrough by Morpho! Seethrough.jpeg|Aesthetic pictures compiled by Sby! SeethroughNeon.png|By MoonlightFantasy! Trivia *Her name refers to her ability to read minds; but the truth is, her parent hopes that she would be empathetic and understanding one day (see through = “look inside” and understand). *One of Sab’s very first OCs in this fandom, although rebooted and adopted. **Her original appearance was pretty much the same but without the earring. Instead, she has black-purple underscales. * She may appear in a fanfiction. She may meet Visceral and/or Sunbreaker. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing)